Sakura Haruno
by Anime.Fan144
Summary: Sakura's life in a darker view. Her life is more like Sasuke's.
1. The Beginning

Sakura's life is completely different. I got the idea of her life from a dream I had and the "All Naruto characters had bad childhoods and the only thing bad with Sakura is she was made fun of." Principle I was thinking about..

So.. Don't judge me cuz I'm even giving her a little brother. Yeah her life is also modeled after Sasuke's. Sort of. You'll see the similarities.

Little brother- **Sora** Mother- **Kaida** Father- **Ebisu** Uncle; Ebisu's 16 year old younger brother- **Daiki**

Ebisu is blond with green eyes and the mother a red head with blue. In my mind blond + red= **pink**. And that is what happened with Sakura's hair. (If anyone knows what Sakura's actual parents names are tell me)

Sasuke is her best friend (The Uchiha and Haruno families are close)

I used Sasuke's parents actual names in there.. I think. If you know the actual age difference between Sasuke and Itachi could you please tell me? I think they are 5 years apart but I'm not sure..

Questions, comments, or concerns, tell me about them and I'll do my best to answer or correct anything wrong.

**I'm sort of rewriting this. But it's the last few that I seriously messed up on. So those will change completely. **

**Oh and as the story goes on if anyone reads it that is.. You can comment weather you want it to be a SakuraXSasuke or a SakuraXNaruto or any other couple you may notice that you like better. **

**For anyone who has read this I did in fact get rid of every other chapter but the first two which i edited and rewrote. **

* * *

"Mother! There was this sitting all by himself today, why did everyone ignore him?" a five year old Sakura asked running into the kitchen.

"A little boy?" Kaida's face hardened at her daughters words, "was he a little spiky haired blond boy?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Some people can't except it if someone's a little different, that's all. You be sure to talk to him next time you see him alright?" Her mother sighed.

"Yes ma'am," Sakura smiled.

"Go find your brother he went out to play a little bit ago," she added.

"Okay," Sakura left the house.

"Little brother? Sora! Where are you?" Sakura wondered around her yard. 'He's two where could he have gone?' she sighed.

"Sakura!" she heard her terrified younger brother screech.

"Little brother!" She ran towards the sound of his voice. She ran for a short time before she ran into a ninja. "ouchie.." She pouted as she rebounded and landed on the ground.

The ninja swiftly picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "Been hoping you'd wander out on your own like that kid," he said.

"Where's my brother?" Sakura demanded wiping her eyes.

"What a tough little girl," the man mocked, "He's been captured for a while now that voice you heard was me, sounded just like the original right? I've been training for weeks because I was expecting a little more of a fight from the Leaf but guess this is easier."

"Put me down! Mother! Father! Sasuke! Little bro-…." Her words were lost and she was knocked out by the man hitting her pressure point.

Back with Sakura's mother. "Sakura? Sora? Time to come in!" Kaida yelled getting worried. She walked followed her daughter's footprints until she found Sakura's body print in the ground and then footprints leading away. She got wide eyed then ran at a pace that was even faster than normal toward the Uchiha district.

As she approached the house she was greeted by Sasuke who she faked a smile for, not wanting to alarm him, and found his parents. "My kids are missing!" she cried.

Sasuke's parents led her toward the Hokages room and they explained the situation. Kaida, Fugaku, Daiki, and Ebisu were sent on the retrieval mission to a Orochimaru base in the Sound. They knew to go there because there were sightings of Sound ninja around Konoha.

When the arrived there they split up. Kaida wandered the halls until she found Sakura and broke her out of the cell. After Kaida got her daughter out the two were supposed to find Fugaku who was their base so she could drop Sakura off there and meet back up with her husband and son.

Kaida sighed, "Nothing is ever that easy," she whispered to herself as she turned to face the one she sensed watching them.

"Drop the kid and I won't kill you. You can leave here without a problem. I wasn't ordered to kill anyone just keep the kids," the ninja winked at her. Kaida clenched her fist and pushed her daughter behind her.

"I'd rather die than leave her in a place like this," she growled drawing a kunai.

"If you insist," he sighed and in one swift movement appeared behind Kaida and kicked her in the back sending her tumbling across the floor. He smirked, "How long have you been traveling to get here? One day, two? Since your kids were taken? Your reflexes are slow with exhaustion and lack of sleep, did you notice? I have no interest in fighting a ninja who is already half dead so I say again, forget about the kid, go home."

Kaida slowly sat up and looked at the man who was now facing away from her ushering Sakura back into the cell. She closed her eyes tears streaming down her cheeks, "Touch my daughter and a knife goes through your heart!"

"I really didn't want to kill you," he sighed not turning around. He quickly appeared at Kaida's side. She involuntary gasped at his speed.

"I'm not fast, you're just slow," he whispered in her ear, "one more chance, what do you say? Do me a favor and go home, you're young there's plenty of time for a new little girl, I'll even put in a good word with Orochimaru so she'll be left alone."

"You don't know anything about love do you?" Kaida asked sadly staring at the frightened little girl hugging her knees on the other side of the room.

"You die slow," he declared suddenly angry plunging a kunai knife deep into her chest, but making sure to avoid the heart. She inhaled sharply at the sudden pain and kneeled over.

"Mother?" Sakura asked looking up for the first time since Kaida arrived.

Kaida looked up weakly and smiled. She slowly got on her feet.

"You let your guard down," she chocked out painfully staring at the wide eyed man as he fell toward the ground a knife in his heart. She had stabbed him a second after she was stabbed.

Kaida weakly stumbled closer who her daughter who ran the rest of the distance between them. "Mother, let's go! Father can fix it! He can make it better, let's go!" Sakura yelled pulling on Kaida's hand.

Kaida smiled allowing herself to believe her daughter's words for a few seconds then her expression saddened. "Honey I'm sorry I won't be able to see you grow up or be of much help to you on you're way out," she said painfully. Each word brought a fresh wave of pain.

"What? No didn't you hear me? Daddy can fix it," Sakura said stubbornly.

"Sakura I need you to listen, alright?" she inhaled and pain shook her body, "Find your father, if he's… not around make it outside… Scream until your voice gives out, Fugaku will find you."

"You're coming with me I won't go without you," Sakura shrieked.

Kaida spotted a vent on a nearby wall and walked over to it, Sakura obediently followed. Unable to speak without causing herself great pain, she silently removed the cover of the vent and gestured for Sakura to climb in.

Sakura turned to face her mother.

"This is all I can give… Protect yourself.. Your bother… with this," Kaida trembled as she pulled the bloody kunai out of her chest and handed it to Sakura.

"Mother? Will you be okay?" Sakura asked crying. She was clutching the kunai making her fingers turn white.

"I'll be okay," Kaida smiled gently kissing her daughter on the forehead. She quickly recovered the vent and looked at her daughter for what she knew to be the last time.

Sakura smiled at her and started to turn but her mother collapsed on the ground . "Mother?!" her smiled quickly faded as she attempted to open the vent.

"Don't cry.." Kaida was looking up at the ceiling she didn't have the strength to face her daughter.

"Mommy!" Sakura yelled as loud as she could as she watched her mother's eyes start to go blank.

Kaida gurgled her last words blood seeping out of the corners of her mouth, "Sakura I love you… Protect your… brother.. Take care of… of.. Of your… father.. Be strong.. Stay alive…" Then she was gone.

"Mommy.." Sakura's vision was blurred by tears. One of her hands was numb from how tight she gripped the kunai, the other was bloody from her trying to dig out of her small cage to get to her mother.

"Mommy!" Sakura shrieked as loud as her voice allowed and she hit the vent one last time to no avail. Then she turned to go, her body shaking with sobs, to find Fugaku.

"Sakura?" she heard her father's voice ask. He had heard her screaming and was searching the outside hall.

"Daddy?"

"Sakura?" He sighed with relief as he felt the wall told her to cover her face and punched a hole in it and pulled her out. She stuggled slightly pushing away tears soaked her face. Then suddenly she was limp in his arms; fainted. Her knuckles were white and her nails bled but she still held on to the red kunai. "What happened to you?"

Ebisu ran toward the exit holding on to his daughter tightly. He cried. It wasn't hard for him to understand what happened. Sakura kept murmuring, "Mother," in her sleep and the blood stained kunai she was clutching made it obvious that Kaida was dead.

But what about his brother and son?

He went ran for about an hour until he made it to their rendezvous point and found Fugaku. He filled him in on what he believed to have happened and they waited in silence for Daiki.

After a few hours past Fugaku spoke up, "Ebisu, I'm sorry but we need to get back to the village. They're gone."

Ebisu had his still unconscious daughter in a tight hug and cried into her shoulder.

"Ebisu, I'm sorry about you loss, I can't imagine losing Mikoto or one of the boys, but do you want your daughter to see you like this? Stop crying and start acting like a shinobi," Fugaku ordered looking into his eyes.

"You're right. Let's go.." Ebisu wiped his eyes and turned to leave.

"Ebisu! Wait!" Daiki panted running toward his older bother. He was cradling a sleeping toddler and over his shoulder was a bloody woman, obviously dead.

"Sora.. Kaida.." Ebisu smiled weakly at his brother. He handed Sakura to Fugaku and took his wife from Daiki.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, carrying both of them slowed me down but I just couldn't leave her there. When I found her she was already.. There was nothing I could do!" Daiki looked at the ground holding the toddler tightly.

"It's okay, I'm sure you tried your best," Ebisu held his wife's corpse gently wiping the blood off the corners of her mouth.

* * *

"**Daiki, this is a vital part of my plan. Deliver this child to Ebisu without giving any signs his testing. Don't let medics get to close to fast or they could find something," Orochimaru instructed as he handed Sora to Daiki. **

"**You must make sure they trust you. Bring the woman to him as well. You'll find her next to the cell Sakura was kept. If she's still alive, well you know what to do." He laughed.**

"**Yes, of course," Daiki nodded accepted the child and turned to leave.**

"**If you disobey me you will suffer a fate far worse than death," Orochimaru mouth turned upwards in a mocking smile.**

"**Funny. Like I would ever disobey you after all you have done for me," Daiki smiled without turning around and went to find Kaida's body. **

* * *

Fugaku set Sakura on her bed and covered her with a blanket. He attempted to pry the kunai out of her hands seeing it unsafe to sleep with but her grip on it only tightened. Daiki had already settled Sora in his crib.

"Kaida, I miss you already. I know that's your blood on the kunai Sakura is holding. Did she have to witness your death? Kaida…Kaida…" Ebisu cried into his hands.

His wife's body was beside him. Daiki convinced them that going home before going to the hokage was best because the kids weren't injured and needed to be in bed.

"I'll go report to the hokage," Fugaku said getting walking over to the broken man sitting on the doorstep.

"No I'll go, you have your wife to report back to. I bet Itachi and Sasuke are worried sick as well being as young as they are," Daiki said bending down to pat his brother on the back.

"Itachi has seen his fair share of bloodshed and heartache already. He knows what it means when you go on a mission, though he is only ten. My wife isn't one to worry either, it will only take a few minutes. You're young and probably need rest after a mission like that, besides Ebisu needs you here," Fugaku stated.

"But what about Sasuke? He's Sakura's age isn't he? Probably hasn't slept since we left. I'll go and you should report back to Sasuke," Daiki ordered shaking.

"I guess you're right," Fugaku admitted defeat. He nodded goodbye to Ebisu and walked back toward the Uchiha district.

"I'll be back shortly, okay?" Daiki said softly. "I'll just bring her to the hospital until a funeral can be planned," He picked up Kaida opened the door to leave.

"Thank you for bringing them back," Ebisu smiled weakly at his brother.

"Of course," Daiki shielded his face as if he was crying and left the house. He smirked, 'To easy.'

"Mommy! Get up!" Sakura cried in her sleep.

"Sakura, sweetie, wake up," Ebisu said hugging his daughter.

"Father?" Sakura whispered. "Mother said she was okay, she told me that, where is she now? Where's mommy?"

"Yes, I'm here. You're safe," Ebisu murmured gently avoiding her question his eyes watering. He noticed she didn't loosen her grip on the kunai at all. She felt heavy in his arms and he realized she fallen back to sleep and he slowly set her back in her bed.

He went to check on Sora who was breathing quietly in his crib. Ebisu rubbed Sora's hair waking him. The toddler smiled up at him. Ebisu lifted the blond out of his crib and cradled him in his arms and walked back into Sakura's room and pulled a chair near her bed.

He fell asleep in the chair Sora snuggled securely in his arms.

The next morning Ebisu was trying not to cry in front of his kids. He held Sora in one arm and held Sakura's hand with his free one. Sakura's eyes were blank free of tears. There was little doubt that she wasn't all there. Sasuke stood beside her holding her other hand. Mikoto stood in between her boys crying softly.

Ebisu guided Sakura over to place a flower on the coffin. Ebisu had taken some thread and tied the kunai into a sort of necklace around her neck.

Soon the services ended.

* * *

I looked up japenese names and that's how I found names for the characters. Anyways.. I thought this was pretty good. Doesn't go along with Sakura's life at all but still..

Well tell me if I did anything wrong or if you have any ideas or think I should fix or reword something.

And I tried to proof read this and found that I wrote Sasuke where Sakura's name should have been so if anything says "Sasuke- a little girl with a large forehead" just know it's supposed to be Sakura.

I wanted this to be sad but I don't think it happened. If you have any ideas to make this sadder please tell me.

As the story progresses feel free to add weather you want it to be a SakuraXSakura or SakuraX Naruto or any other couple you like or want the story to be about.

**There was more to this but I though it'd make more sense to put it in a different chapter. **


	2. The lone Survior Haruno&Uchiha

I do not own Naruto

Questions, comments, or concerns, tell me about them and I'll do my best to answer or correct anything wrong.

**As I said before I am slightly rewriting this part, it's just the old ending to the first chapter added on to the second chapter to make it less confusing. I erased the other chapters after this one because I changed the first chapter to much to keep the others.**

Why are Sasuke and Sakura's names so damn similar?! Both start with S's followed by a's then have a letter then u… Same amount of letters too! What are they trying to tell us?!

* * *

Three years later

"Sakura?" Ebisu asked.

"Yes father?" She smiled appearing in the doorframe.

"Slow down, why are you in such a hurry?" He laughed as his eight year old rushed toward the door.

"Sasuke wants to train. The academy entrance is in one week! Where's Sora? Sora! Want to come with me?" Sakura asked her five year old brother as she stepped out the door.

"Coming! Wait!" He yelled and rushed after her.

Ebisu smiled as his children left. "How much longer can we stay like this?" He looked over at the picture of his late wife hanging on the wall. His smiled faltered and he buried his face in his hands.

Sakura found Sasuke and grabbed onto his and Sora's hands and ran toward their usual training spot.

"Why are you so excited?" Sasuke asked taking out his kunai and aiming it toward the target.

"Because I'm going to teach Sora a new technique today," Sakura smiled at her brother.

She handed a kunai to Sora and was helping him aim it toward a close target. Her mother's kunai still hung loosely around her neck. The blood had long been cleaned off.

"Good luck with that one," Sasuke said sarcastically.

A week later.

"Father let's go!" Sakura yelled she already had Sora's hand and was waiting at the door. She hardly went anywhere without having Sora with her and vise versa. She didn't want anyone to take him away again.

"Okay, okay let's go," he smiled.

They met up with Sasuke and Fugaku on the way. Sakura and Sasuke ran on ahead.

"We are proud to have Sakura here, I'm sure she'll do great."

"She's a very dedicated girl; she'll make a great ninja one day," Ebisu smiled setting his hand on Sakura's head.

"Yea, she's the best," Sora declared.

She smiled proudly and left to wander around. "It's that boy," she said to herself looking over at the swing set.

She waved at the boy, he looked surprised but waved back. She walked over to the swing he was sitting on.

"Um, hello there," Sakura smiled at him. This was the first time she'd seen him since the day her mother told her to speak to him.

"Hi," Naruto replied shyly he looked away avoiding eye contact.

"Are you okay? Where's you father at?" Sakura asked looking around for someone who looks like him.

"I don't have one.." Naruto said quietly.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry. I don't have a mother, but surely you do," Sakura said looking at him.

"No…" Naruto whispered.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, again.." Sakura said looking at the ground. She wasn't sure what else she could say to that.

"It's okay," Naruto added.

"Where's all your friends at?" she asked then seeing how sad he got quickly changed the subject, "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, yours?"

"Sakura Haruno, I can tell we'll be good friends," she held out her hand.

He took it and gave her a little smile. "Thank you.." he whispered.

"For what?" she smiled as he released her hand.

"For talking to me," he said blushing.

"Sakura! Come on!" Sasuke waved at her from a ways away.

"No problem, I got to go but stop by my house anytime," Sakura smiled running toward Sasuke.

Naruto watched her and the other boy race back toward their fathers.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked glancing around her at the boy watching them.

"Naruto Uzumaki," she smiled. "Let's go before we are left behind." She took one last look behind her and waved goodbye before running toward her father.

Sakura was very social during her first few weeks in the Academy, even with a few comments made toward her forehead. If anyone made a comment mean enough to make her cry they would come to school the next day with bruises and apologize. (Sasuke or Naruto beat them up)

She usually trained with Sasuke while she tried to teach her little brother how to hold kunai so he wouldn't hurt himself. Sometimes they even had Itachi teach them new things, on the off chance Sasuke could convince him to.

* * *

"I'm getting kind of tired," Sasuke panted. He and Sakura were sparring against each other to show the other their new abilities.

"Want to call it a tie so we don't end up in the Hospital again?" Sakura asked holding her bruised arm.

"Yea, it's getting late anyway," Sasuke agreed and the two Academy students limped toward their usual spot, where they walk to then split up to go to their own houses. They have only been in the Academy for a few months but were already at the top of their class.

"See you later!" Sakura yelled behind her and raced toward her house.

"Oh Sora's not going to happy with me." She had promised to show Sora her new technique but lost track of time and forgot.

"Sorry I'm so late!" Sakura called as she entered the house. She waited for a response but there was none.

"Father? Little brother?" she asked quietly. She walked slowly around the house. It was empty. "Where is everyone?"

* * *

"**It's time Daiki," Orochimaru advised. The two were standing outside the village gates.**

**The 19 year old nodded looking a little nervous. **

"**A little late for second thoughts, isn't it?" Orochimaru laughed his usual chilling laugh. Daiki flinched. He's been listening to that laugh since he was 14 and it still sent shivers down his spine.**

"**You Harunos have a lot of influence Konoha so if this works right I may even be able to destroy the leaf today. You're not trying to back out are you?" he smiled. **

" **No, nothing like that! I wish I could have done this myself, but everyone has already had some suspicions of me working with you," Daiki shook his head. **

"**It's okay Daiki. No one will expect a perfect little 5 year old to snap and kill his family. And when he is brought to the Hokage, still under my control, he will kill him too," Orochimaru reassured. **

"**Set up a genjutsu before Sakura arrives home and when she least expects it her brother will kill her," he further instructed. **

"**Great plan," Daiki smiled slightly. He quickly ran toward his brothers house.**

* * *

"Sora? Father?" she asked as she moved toward the entrance of her house again. The room started spinning as the genjutsu was being removed. Sakura closed her eyes, terrified.

"S-Sakura? What's happening?" Sora cried he was covered in blood and standing over their obviously dead father.

"Sora, what did you do?" Sakura's voice was shaky. She wasn't sure if this was real or not.

"I did what I had to," Sora stated. His face turned emotionless and he didn't look like a innocent five year old anymore.

"Sora, did you kill father?" Sakura asked trying to be strong. She was slowly moving closer to the blood drenched boy. She looked around her the whole house was covered in blood. "Sora?"

"I- I didn't," Sora stuttered helplessly shaking.

"Oh Sora," Sakura walked over to him and fell to her knees pulling him into a hug. "I'm here now it's okay. No one will hurt you."

"W-what about you?" He asked weakly. Without her noticing Sora slowly reached for the bloody kunai knife laying at his feet.

"What about me? Sora we need to-" Her eyes widened and she looked down at her brother. All signs his terror gone. Replaced by hate and anger. "Why?" she choked, blood filling her mouth.

He rose from the ground and watched his sister curl into a ball. She was clutching the kunai that he had lodged deeply into her stomach. He smiled. His smile quickly faded as Sakura's breathing grew shallower.

"S-Sakura?" Sora panicked snapping out of the mind control. He knelt down beside his sister. She slowly looked up at him. "D-did I do this?"

His green eyes filled up with tears. He slowly pulled the kunai out of his sister's stomach trying not to hurt her. Her eyes were dulled as she tried to see what he was doing. He stood up and directed it toward his heart.

"Sora! No!" Sakura screamed coughing up blood at the same time.

"I l-love you Sakura, Father. I'm s-sorry," He cried and he fell next to Sakura. His glazed over eyes staring back at her.

"NO!" Sakura coughed she struggled to breath as reached for him. She had barely managed to grab his limp hand before darkness clouded her vision. Then nothing.

Sakura tried to sit up. She felt light headed but was determined to figure out where she was. She slowly opened her eyes. She was in her room. She smiled. "Just a dream," she said aloud.

She slowly got herself out of bed. "Father! Sora! I'm up! What time is it?" she yawned as she exited her room.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked her as she walked into the kitchen. His eyes were red and puffy. He had obviously been crying.

"Hey you're here early, I don't think I'm going to go training today. It is our day off and all. Oh, I almost forgot, I had the strangest dream last night," Sakura rambled on.

"Sakura.."

"Oh go ahead, what were you telling me?" she smiled but tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

"What was your dream about?" Sasuke asked not returning her smile.

"Oh, I really can't remember now.. But I know I got stabbed in the stomach," she told him and rubbed the spot where she was hit. She felt bandages.

"Sakura, the funeral is today. It's been three days," Sasuke stated noticing that she felt her bandages.

"Three days? I was asleep for a while then," Sakura wiped her eyes.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm not. But their gone. I can't do anything about that and being upset won't help anything, I learned that after my mother died," Sakura answered new tears slowly forming.

"Well follow me, my family is waiting outside. By family I mean everyone with the last name Uchiha," Sasuke told her.

"Before we go outside, why am I at home and not in the Hospital?" she asked him.

"We thought you'd be better off at home after the first few days passed and your house was cleaned up," Sasuke shrugged. He was hiding his face.

"Who's the one who brought me to the hospital?" Sakura asked quietly as they went outside. She didn't get an answer because the second she stepped foot outside her door everyone standing outside rushed to hug her.

Sakura started sobbing uncontrollably. She tried to be strong but seeing everyone around her crying she couldn't help but join in. Sasuke never left her side, noticing that her kunai necklace even after all she had been through, being stabbed, going to the hospital, the trip home, and the few days in bed, was still around her neck.

After funerals for both Ebisu and Sora, Sakura made a point that she would like to be alone so she headed for home. Even after all the offers for her to stay with other people. Sasuke wandered off on his own.

He wasn't sure what to do. He hasn't trained without Sakura since he met her and even so he was usually with her. Then he spotted the boy.

"**You be sure to talk to him next time you see him alright?" **

"Hey," Sasuke said quietly. He wasn't good with talking to new people.

"Hi.." but neither was Naruto. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Thank you," Sasuke said quickly extending his arm out in front of the boy. Naruto stared at him confused.

"You saved Sakura's life.. Everyone has been saying that if she had been laying there even a second more she would have bled to death," Sasuke explained still holding out his hand.

"**No problem, I got to go but stop by my house anytime," Sakura smiled running toward Sasuke. **

"Oh, your welcome I guess," Naruto said and grabbed it.

* * *

"**So the plan failed? At least it left one threat against us out of the way. We still have one Haruno left that we can capture and control. We just have to wait until she's stronger. Daiki, you'll have to stay hidden here for a while," Orochimaru smiled. **

"**I know I failed you, but it wasn't really my fault I didn't know the boy would react that way when he attacked his sister," Daiki panicked. **

**Orochimaru shook his head, "Well we can see if we can make you stronger then, Daiki, so you can attack the third yourself next time." **

"**Yes, sir," Daiki answered he was slightly worried by what that meant.**

* * *

A year passed. Sakura still talked but seemed to isolate herself. She was usually only talking to Sasuke but sometimes Naruto or Ino.

Once Sasuke's clan was destroyed Sakura seemed to just cut off ties with everyone else but Sasuke; she still talked to Naruto of course just not nearly as much.

She decided she needed to make sure he didn't leave the village to challenge Itachi. A fight she knows he can't win.

"Sasuke?" 9 year old Sakura asked quietly. She was standing in front of Konoha's gates.

"What?" Sasuke said coldly starting to walk past her.

"Where are you going to go?" she asked still standing between him and the exit of Konoha.

"To find Itachi. So I can kill him," Sasuke glared past her.

"But.. What if you're not tough enough? We're still in the Academy and have no clue where he is," Sakura said quietly.

"I'm going and I'm going alone," Sasuke continued glaring past her.

Sakura looked at him sadly and the smiled, **"If you can kill me then you can go. If you can kill me than you can kill Itachi."**

Sasuke drew a kunai and held it to her throat. She didn't attempt to stop him. He stayed like that for a few minutes unable to kill her. She didn't make a sound. She rolled her eyes. He slowly lowered the kunai and headed back toward home.

"Sasuke," Sakura smiled.

"Come on, we are going home," he called over his shoulder.

She smiled and followed.

A few years passed and it was getting pretty close to graduation day. Sakura and Sasuke were exhausted from all of the training they've been having to do lately. Sakura main talents were her incredible strength and her skill with genjutsu.

The two ninja seemed to act more like family now since both of their original families were killed.

"Sasuke I promise that I will do whatever it takes to help you. Don't forget that okay?" Sakura said staring Sasuke in the eyes.

"Why would you make such a promise? A life of an avenger isn't a good life to lead but there's no other life for me. I can go it alone," Sasuke replied.

"No. I need to protect the ones I care about. I will help you in any way possible to achieve your goal. I have been unable to save anyone, my mother, father, or Sora, but I sure as hell am able to help you alone the way," Sakura stated not letting up her stare.

"Fine then," Sasuke answered putting his head down on the couch. "Good night. Thank you.."

* * *

- thing with Naruto. If her mother didn't tell her to talk to him then she would have died along with her brother and father.

Orochimaru was talking about giving him a curse seal to make him stronger that's why Daiki was nervous. (Not a lot of people survive those things) Just clearing that up in case someone needed it to be cleared up…

Oh and yes Sakura knows that Orochimaru and her uncle are the reason Sora killed their father and himself. But she doesn't think revenge is the right path for her. Though her best friend has dedicated his life to being an avenger, go figure.

**Daiki may be worse than he appears or better.. Next Chapter will be all about Daiki. Why? Becasue I have writers block obviously and I feel like writing what he's done and what not. **

If I add any spoilers at any part I'm sorry.. But most of this stuff I'm trying to make up so.. If you know it's a spoiler obviously you knew about it beforehand so techniqually it's not a spoiler.. My head hurts now.

As the story progresses feel free to add weather you want it to be a SakuraXSakura or SakuraX Naruto or any other couple you like or want the story to be about.


End file.
